Home
Date: 5/25/2011 Teaser Trailer! Showtime has released this to let fans know he's not traveled off his original roots and takes us through Seasons 1 through 4, strangely omitting 5. Some opinions declare it more of a teaser for Season Five than Season Six, but regardless, it was meant to prepare everyone for this upcoming season that airs in the fall. Date: 5/25/2011 Hello Dexter fans, big news for everyone this week as reports have come in on new guest stars for the upcoming Season Six. Colin Hanks (star of Orange County and the short-lived TV series The Good Guys) is set to appear as possibly one of three principle characters, however his character remains undisclosed. He is joined along with Battlestar Galactica star Edward James Olmos and hit recording-artist and actor Mos Def, with Olmos playing a religious university teacher and Def a ex-convict turned Man of God. This season is claimed to "return Dexter to his roots". New characters mentioned thus far are: *Jamie - a latina in her mid-20's, relocating to Miami for her grad school. *Chicago Mike - an African-american detective with fairly similar traits to James Doakes). *Louis - an old friend of Vince Masuka's, described as a white male in his 30's. He will join the Homicide Department as his assistant. Apart from this information, Season Six is set to not just have one Big Bad but could possibly consist of several...even more so than in Season Five with The Group, where Jordan Chase ended up becoming much more focus than his counterparts. The Season is also said to touch heavily on the relationship between Dexter Morgan and his sister, Debra Morgan...possibly finally revealing his "secret to her. One thing is for certain...the tagline to get the fans pumped is that this season..."All Hell Breaks Loose". Links for more Info: #Season 6 Details from Showtime President #Season 6 Casting Details #Colin Hanks in Dexter #Def in Dexter #James Olmos in Dexter Jordan Chase is Season 5's main antagonist and the primary member of The Group. He is has international fame for his books and seminars for "Take It Now", a motivational set of teachings to help you take what you deserve from life. Behind the scenes he is actually a malicious man that can control people through use of his words...and ultimately leads to The Group's major blow to the series...the Barrell Girls Case.Read more... 625px|center This is a video of Dexter Morgan beating down abuser Barry Kurt, for the way he treated his girlfriend's daughter Olivia. Dexter is incredibly frustrated with Trinity, and in his frustration he hits Quinn. He gets arrested after a small accident and a run in with the cops. In jail, he reflects on his life and realizes how big of a part Rita plays in his life and how much she affects him. Dexter decides to change his ways and become a new man. He needs to kill Trinity first to settle things. Read more... The show is about title character Dexter Morgan, a bloodspatter analyst that specializes in forensics for Miami Homicide. That is of course his day job...as his night job is what makes this series unique from every other crime drama: he's an active serial killer. But he doesn't kill innocents, he is a defender of justice who is trying to tame his dark urges...and focuses them on those who are also murderers. Each season either has Dexter testing his wit against a fellow serial killer, dealing with emotional ordeals and possibly training another in his art of murder. The series stars actor Michael C. Hall of the series Six Feet Under with co-stars Jennifer Carpenter, Julia Stiles, Julie Benz and James Remar. A large amount of other famous actors have started appearing on the show in one way or another, such as John Lithgow, Peter Weller and Johnny Lee Miller. 375px|center __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse